


Levana

by ale1623



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ale1623/pseuds/ale1623
Summary: Five years ago the world changed. People died turning to dust and then in an instant they returned.
Relationships: Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), Lorna Dane & Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff & Vision, Lorna Dane y Original Female Character, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Original Character(s), Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark y HellFire Club, Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s)





	Levana

Five years ago the world changed. People died turning to dust and then in an instant they returned. Adjustments were made, the laws changed, and the world was never the same again. The universe and the world knew the great feat of the Avengers to bring back the decimated, during the battle for the universe the final blow was settled by Tony Stark or Iron man. The rest is history. 

Ordinary people, heroes and allies went back to their old lives or where they were on hiatus, others did not. During the crash many tried to get on with their lives, some died or simply stopped fighting to survive in a place of chaos. But during those five years, one story stands out from all the others. One that would even change the future of a hero and his family.

Serena Vostrakov a young woman born and raised in Volgograd, Russia until the tender age of ten, where she and her mother were forced to leave their native Volgograd. New York seemed the best place to escape the evil that Russia harbored. Serena's childhood was not a normal childhood, her mother Oktober Vostrakov was part of a program called "Operation Black Widows" Oktober was one of the first black widows at the same time as Natasha Romanoff and Yelena Belova. 

Vostrakov, when she was eighteen, was sent on an undercover mission to the United States, where she met Serena's father. In that covert mission Oktober had not been sterilized, as has been done in the red room since its inception. The mission was too important and high risk, that they decided to postpone sterilization. The red room did not want to risk its best agents, Romanoff and Belova, both were two years younger than Vostrakov and it would be a risk that someone as young as they could not fulfill the mission. Instead they sent Vostrakov who was also one of the best agents the red room had created. 

Upon returning from the mission, Oktober discovered that she was pregnant. Her programming forced her to tell her handlers, who made the decision to kill the baby when it was born. During the pregnancy Vostrakov began to feel affection for the fetus that almost at the end of the pregnancy decided to assassinate each of its handlers against their programming. Vostrakov knew she couldn't do it alone, the risk was high. Therefore he made the decision to ask Romanoff and Belova for help. 

They both agreed. Being so young, their programming would have some flaws that over time they will forget to feel empathy towards others, and in the future they would have no mercy when killing until Clint Barton finds Natasha and then joins Shield. Oktober faked his death by changing his identity to Julena Rumak. After that Oktober Vostrakov completely disappeared from the red room's radar. 

During her residency in Russia, Serena learned what it is to be a Black Widow just like her mother was. Undergoing various training in combat, ballet and tactical weaponry, she quickly became an excellent replica of a Black Widow until the accident where Vostrakov found a laboratory related to the red room where he wanted a super soldier serum to improve Serena. When he finally found the serum, Oktober found something else. A glowing blue cube that called out to her and she didn't know exactly why. Vostrakov knew what that cube was, he had read it in one of his lessons in the red room on Norse mythology. Where it revealed unimaginable power. 

By injecting Serena with the serum Vostrakov decided to do something he had never tried before. She told her little daughter to touch the cube with both hands at the same time as she applied the serum, thinking that if Serena did so she would amplify her genetic power to be a better version of the super soldier serum that the red room had created and implemented in. She too. However, upon touching it Serena instead of dying as had been predicted in Norse mythology, she absorbed a large amount of power that Vostrakov couldn't even help but stop and made the cube drop. She was thrown by the force of the cube, while Serena absorbed an ounce of unimaginable power. Vostrakov watched in wonder as her daughter was consumed by an electrifying purple shield as if they were quite dangerous electromagnetic fields that even when touched sent a source of pain throughout her body. 

When she seemed to finish absorbing the power of the cube, Serena lost consciousness and her mother instantly ran towards her and took her in her arms while in soft Russian whispers she pronounced "moya malen'kaya vdova"over and over again. Over the course of the night Vostrakov decided to initiate the same process as his little daughter to amplify her power as a Black Widow. Not thinking if he could die and orphan his little daughter, Vostrakov touched the glowing cube and absorbed the same wave power as Serena. This time the blazing light was pure gold. At the end of the night Vostrakov returned the cube to the laboratory and weeks later discovered that Howard Stark was the one who had found the Nordic cube that had been stolen from Shield a month ago, exactly at the same time that both Vostrakov had obtained their powers. Without further ado, Oktober decided to forget about the cube and never look back. 

Mother and daughter discovered what kind of abilities in addition to their better physics they had acquired thanks to the magic Nordic cube. Serena was a telepathic psychic, teleportation manipulator of energy, manipulation of electromagnetic energies and technopathy. Oktober however obtained a high power of telepathic abilities, mind control, levitation, illusions, transmutation and energy blasts. Both Vostrakov were powerful and thanks to the abilities of both, they were safe in Russia for a while, until Serena made a mistake. 

A young and inexperienced Serena prevented a young teenager from dying in a car accident where she prevented the car from hitting another. As he did so, the astonished young man looked at how both hands shone with a purple color and his eyes changed to the same tone. Realizing the mistake she had made, Serena was discovered by her mother and Oktober decided that it was better to leave Russia before it was too late and the red room will begin to investigate that strange event. With the false identities they had maintained in Russia and a bit of mental manipulation by both, they arrived in Manhattan, New York. During her time in Manhattan Vostrakov continued with the Black Widows training and amplified the feeling of being ruthless by not feeling anything for anyone other than herself or her mother. 

When the avengers were formed and Vostrakov discovered that his sister Natasha was alive and now an Avenger, he did not interfere with his plans to be exposed since if he went with Natasha he would know that only a sighting with Romanoff the red room would find her already the girl he had killed his handlers for. They both continued with a life of training to control their abilities and living a false normal life. Despite leaving the Red Room a few years ago, Vostrakov wasted no time and went on missions on her own. Annihilating branches of the red room program in every place he could find. Serena, being her daughter, accompanied her mother to play an improved and stronger Black Widow.

At the age of thirteen, Serena met a man who upon seeing her felt a powerful and strange connection with her. Serena also felt that connection but being a trained spy she decided that the unknown man would follow her to the meeting point that she had agreed with her mother after she performed some kind of mission that Oktober had asked her to do. Being closer to the rendezvous point which was an abandoned landfill in Queens, Serena felt telepathy with her mother. Notifying her mother that there was someone following her and what she had felt, her mother allowed the man to follow her so that they could both face the unknown man. 

The man who was middle-aged with blue eyes and a half-cropped beard noticed that he was leading him into some kind of trap. Feeling that a kind of energy hit him continuously, with his hands he lifted a car and threw it to the place where the energy beam came from. The man realized that the car did not hit the woman he visualized on the other side. The car hit a golden shield that did not hurt the woman, however she felt like something prevented her from moving. With a gaze that conveyed nothing, the same young woman he had been following watched his hands light up with purple energy, the same energy that surrounded him and prevented him from moving. The woman with the golden energy posed next to the girl who now with better visualization could see. 

The mystery man introduced himself by the name of Erick Lehnsherr. The eldest of the Vostrakovs had heard of the man on one of her missions a few years ago. Someone who could control any metal that existed. Oktober began to understand why the man had followed his daughter. The strange feeling Serena had with the man and his ability to control metal. Both Lehnsherr and the youngest Vostrakov had the same ability. Reading his mind, Oktober determined that Lehnsherr only wanted to meet this girl who had the same gifts as him. Vostrakov determined that he was not a major risk and was not tied to the red room, he ordered Serena to let the man go. 

For a time after that meeting, Lehnsherr began spending time with both Vostrakovs. They had never let anyone get so close, but circumstances were an exception and Major Vostrakov allowed it. When she was fifteen years old, Serena watched as a spectator in the audience, as her mother established a romantic relationship with Erick. They were both tough and merciless if they put their mind to it. Erick spoke to them how people hated him for being someone who couldn't control him and his powers. They also discovered that he had a wife and two children, but that when he was exposed for his powers after preventing a man from dying in the metal factory where he used to work as a worker, the authorities went for him and his family. While trying to flee from the authorities they shoot his wife and she dies, leaving him and his two children alone. Erick says he knew he couldn't offer them a secure life with him as a father. A couple of months later she gave them up for adoption to some gypsies from Sokovia. Her children were twins, a girl and a two-year-old boy, after that she never heard from them again. Years later he had an affair with a woman Suzanna Dane with whom he had a daughter with whom after having suffered the loss of having given their children up for adoption, he could not avoid not getting involved in the life of his daughter. Her name is Lorna Dane who calls herself Polaris, and apparently she shares the same ability as Erick but in a similar way to Selena but with electric green energies. When Erick finally decides to introduce Lorna to both Vostrakov, Lorna immediately clicks with Serena comparing their powers and abilities. A few weeks later Lorna moves in with them to their current residence to begin the same training that Oktober taught Selena as a child and turn her into a new Polaris. 

Vostrakov despite all the circumstances fell in love with Erick and after a while they married. They both decided not to put Erick's last name on Oktober so as not to put either of them in a risky situation. Serena knew that Erick was more comfortable having married his mother, because she knew that both she and Oktober could protect themselves. During their marriage the two formed a duo too dangerous to face. Motivated by the hatred of those who feared them for their abilities and found them dangerous they decided to create a society called "Hellfire Club".

Where mutants and upgrades of wealthy high society and those who sought to influence the world with their power. Oktober Vostrakov, although at the beginning of his childhood he was nobody thanks to the program "Operation Black Widows"after fleeing the same place that created it, he investigated who his parents were. His father was the last monarch of Russia who was later assassinated along with his mother and mysteriously his only daughter had never been found. After much investigation, he found a powerful sum of money on an island in the Caribbean where his parents in a letter reveal that some Russian general wanted them dead because they will not agree to not have successors to make himself elect himself king. Forcing themselves to order secretlysomeone to disappear her so that he could not murder her, without knowing that on the same day her parents would be killed by the same general who loved her. Vostrakov never claimed the throne from Russia, however he discovered that his real name was Oktober Vostrakov. She discovered that the red room had future plans for her by claiming the Russian throne in the future to expand her power and control to the Soviet Union. 

Erick Lehnsherr on the other hand was not from high society, but his mutant genes were from a powerful lineage that his ancestors had been hiding from the world for years never to be seen by others without abilities. His wife was able to find that his great-grandfather was a powerful mutant who could control and alter energy at will by creating catastrophic bursts of nuclear energy and his great-grandmother had the power to control people's behavior and harm them with just one glance by saying the word pain. Both being founding members of the “Hellfire Club”they decided to broaden the variety of their circle of power by letting in The Frost Family, Stepford Cuckoos, Sebastian and Shinobi Shaw, Janos Quested, Azazel Thomas Wagner Sebastian, Reeva Payge, Andreas and Andrea Von Strucker, Andy Strucker, Rebecca Hoover, Willhelmina Kensington, Ororo Iqadi Munroe, and Lorna Dane. They were all part of the most feared power elite in mutant and enhanced circles. Each represented an important political and economic status in the "Hellfire Club." It was considered a high rank in high society, however everyone knew what they did but no one dared to stop them if they did not have proof of it. 

No one in their right mind would mess with the Inner Circle. On the other hand, as the Inner Circle became more and more powerful and influential in the world of the elite, the Avengers disintegrated to make way for the so-called Villains. Although the Inner Circle made themselves known rather as real people who did not allow themselves to be blinded to problems that the world refused to acknowledge and that humans feared they could not control. 

The "Hellfire Club" noticing the much acclaimed and called by the Civil War media decided that Tony Stark alias Iron man could not with them in a moment of vulnerability, starting a new reform where mutants and improved had the The same rights as humans and the Sokovia Accords were modified to implement the same registration laws for humans who violate the law. Because if the mutants and improved could be monitored by the government, not knowing how to control their powers or use them for "evil", why wouldn't humans who broke these laws also? Creating the worst political feud in years and massive unrest for mutant and enhanced rights in the world. 

During the time that the Inner Circle was tearing apart world governments and government reforms, Serena knew a young Hispanic named Miguel Reyes son of a prominent billionaire businessman in Mexico City and that his family was about to join the “Hellfire Club". Miguel had the ability to make people see what he wanted them to see, mental paralysis and energy dilations. They were both twenty-one years old when they met. At first Serena did not show any emotion when meeting Reyes, every attempt she made to talk to her was insufficient. Serena refused to talk to him making this one of her favorite activities of the day. Reyes that instead of giving up on Serena and getting her to talk to him, each interaction was even more creative. One day tired of seeing Reyes try once, Serena replied _"Close your mouth, Reyes."_ After this, Reyes invited her to dinner and Serena agreed. The rest is history.

When Serena and Miguel were twenty-three years old they married and a year later they had a pair of twins. A girl and a boy named Kadet Reyes Vostrakov and Maxine Reyes Vostrakov. When her children were born, Serena decided not to be called a Black Widow anymore, because she wanted to form her own legacy. Thus, **_Levana_** was born. In celebration of the twins' fourth birthday and the victory for the reform of the Sokovia Accords by implementing the same registration law to humans, the snap passed and everything went to hell. 

Half of the "Hellfire Club" disintegrated, leaving only Lorna Dane, Stepford Cuckoos, Andy Strucker, Rebecca Hoover, Willhelmina Kensington, Ororo Iqadi Munroe, Serena and Miguel Reyes Vostrakov. Knowing the magnitude of the intergalactic genocide, Serena would not allow chaos to reign and her parents' legacy to end. Taking a step in command of the "Hellfire Club" with her husband and stepsister Lorna Dane. Amid the chaos he decided to do something that his predecessors had not allowed before. Show a cover image. The Inner Circle was not known for being philanthropic, yet they decided that if they wanted public input and support they should provide resources to help the world rebuild itself. In the months after Thanos' snap, the Inner Circle became more powerful and stronger, giving way to more headquarters around the world with bases of operations in Hong Kong, London, Los Angeles, Paris, Washington, San Francisco, Mexico and Rio de Janeiro. . The Inner Circle in conjunction with Reyes Industries, Meridian Enterprises and Shaw Industries became the most powerful elite at the same level as Stark Industries becoming untouchable within the politics and economics of the highest level. 

Five years after Thanos' snap and one day before the decimation returned. Levana finds a letter in her mother's office at the Hellfire Club headquarters. With the legend in Russian Komu: moyey malen'koy vdove. She knew the lyrics and what it said, as her mother used to call her that when she was a child. When opening the letter Levana discovers that Oktober narrates the mission where he met his father and what was the purpose of this. SEDUCE TONY STARK AND STEAL THE ARC REACTOR PLANS FROM HOWARD STARK.

Tony Stark aka Iron man was the father of Serena Vostrakov, a Stark by birth. Levana had never thought of her father, but this and now everything changes. Not only was she the granddaughter of the last monarch of Russia, she was now also the first granddaughter of Howard and Maria Stark. 

The world wouldn't know what was coming and neither would Tony Stark . 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you really like this story. It all came from my love of Marvel comics! and sorry if something fails. English is not my mother tongue.
> 
> Please leave a comment to tell if you love it. I would really appreciate it xx :)


End file.
